Human
Restless Explorers From the dim Halls of Magic in Vaca, to shadowed alleys and taprooms of High-Hearth, humans are always near at hand. They are the most widespread of the civilized races, and you can be sure to find a human settlement or enclave in almost every land. Even in the Orcholds, humans can be found here and there, asking questions and poking their noses where they don't belong. Curiosity and ambition are the call-words of the human race, and many of the world's greatest villains, and greatest heroes, come from among their number. There is no denying the fact that the world would be a much less civilized place without the human race. The drive, ambition, ingenuity, and curiosity of the short-lived people is a wonder to behold, and truly is one of the driving forces in the world. From the ancient empires of the Second Age to the current kingdoms of Ostra, humans have held a central place in the world, and their culture, customs, and languages have always been dominant. Variety is another feature of the human races. From martial magocracies, to enlightened theocracies, human societies come in every imaginable configuration. The recent years have brought have brought some measure of order and peace to these various kingdoms, but each still retains its essential features and differences, and a human who comes from one is often as dissimilar from a human from another as he is from a dwarf, or a halfling. Racial Features Grand Diversity: The sheer variety of human cultures is reflected in those that come from each. Humans must choose one of the following racial variations, which replace the standard Ability Scores and features given in the PHB: * Magocracy - You were born into a society where magic flourished and mages ruled: +2 Intelligence, +1 Wisdom, +1 Charisma; You know one cantrip of your choice from the Wizard spell list; Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for that cantrip. You can speak, read, and write one additional language. You also gain proficiency with Arcana or Investigation. * Martial Kingdom - You were born into a society dominated by constant warfare: +2 Strength, +1 Constitution, +1 Intelligence; You gain proficiency with any two weapons, and either light armor or shields. While using these weapons, you receive a +2 bonus to damage. You also gain proficiency with Athletics or History. * Enlightened Republic - You were born into a society were debate and political engagement was the order of the day: +1 Dexterity, +1 Intelligence, +2 Charisma; You gain the Inspiring Leader Feat. You also gain proficiency with any one tool kit of your choice, as well as with Insight or Persuasion. * Theocracy - You were born into a society where the church managed political affairs, and where devotion to the gods was primary: +2 Wisdom, +1 Intelligence, +1 Charisma; You know either one cantrip from the Cleric spell list, or one 1st level spell from the Cleric spell list. If you choose one 1st level spell, you may cast this spell once per long rest as if you used a 1st level spell slot. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability score for these spells. You also gain proficiency with Religion or Persuasion. * Free City-State - Your society was open and individualistic: +1 to two Ability Scores of your choice. You gain one feat of your choice. You gain proficiency in one skill of your choice. Note: Humans begin with Imperial (Common) and one other language of their choice.